A Change In Time
by C.E.Blade
Summary: Time travel story. My first FanFic. AU: Join Rose, Scorpius, James, and Al as they go back in time to stop a so called "friend" before he damages the world they love. See them save relationships and friendships of their parents and family. All while making their bonds stronger. I do not own Harry Potter. Rose/Scorp fic.
1. Chapter 1: Where The Story Begins

This is my first FanFic ever on this site. I hope you like it. I do not have a beta yet, but I hope to get one soon.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did that would be amazing.

* * *

Chapter One: Where The Story Begins

(Rose's Point of View)

"Come on. We've got to go now."

Those were the last words that my best friend of six going on seven years said to me before we made the jump we would never forget. Everything I had ever known could have be forever changed thanks to that fateful day. Wondering what happened that day? Well you will just have to read the story to find out.

* * *

"Rosie dear you need to hurry up and get down here this instant or we will be late getting you to school!"

My mother Hermonie yelled up to me. Yes that is right my mom is the war heroine Hermonie Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and Ronald Wesley.

"Mom stop calling me Rosie, you know I do not like to be called that anymore," I huffed as I finished getting dressed. "Besides we can just apparate, we do it all the time so it is no big deal.

" ROSE JEAN GRANGER YOU WILL GET DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES OR YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" My mom yelled once more.

"Fine, let me check one last time to make sure I have everything and then I will be right down."

I took one last look around my room and then headed down stairs with my trunk in tow and my baby owl flying beside me. "I can't believe this is my final year and I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and see all my friends again" I thought to myself as I was walking down the stairs. I was not paying attention and tripped over my mom's orange and stripped cat that was laying at the bottom of the never ending stairs.

"Ow! Darn you Crookshanks. Why must you always lay there?" I asked knowing that the cat cannot talk. No instead he looked at me with his big beady eyes then turned and sauntered of with his tail up high probably to lay under the kitchen table.

"All set Rose?" My mom inquired whilst I grabbed myself a quick bit to eat.

"Yep." Was all I replied making sure to pop the "p" as I was saying it.

This was my last year at Hogwarts and I was just announced Head Girl and my best friend Scoprius Malfoy was named Head Boy. Al was super jealous of Scorp getting to be Head Boy, but that is what they get for being jokesters instead of taking school seriously like Scorp and I do. We are top in our class. Rumor has it that our parents (his dad and my mom) were like we are when they were in school. They were also top in their class although they we not friends like Scorp and I are. Matter of fact they still aren't considered friends, but they are at least civil towards each other. If nothing else they do it because all of us kids are friends and it is time for them to let the past go and Scorp agrees with me. We talk about it all the time. Now I know what you are thinking, and the answer is no. Scorp is just my best friend and nothing more. Besides he apparently has his sights set on someone and I bet that person is way better than me.

As I was sitting there day dreaming of what could be, I did not notice my mom get up and was getting ready to head out the door until she looked back at me and yelled,

"ROSE YOU ARE GOING TO GET LEFT BEHIND IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF YOUR DAY DREAM NOW!"

I stood up, and took one last look around our small, but wonderful home, smiled and ran after my mother. This is going to be an exciting year and I cannot wait. Little did I know I had a crazy adventure awaiting me that I would remember forever.

* * *

First chapter down. Many more to go. Review and tell me what you think. Then if you really liked it favorite it so you will be the first to know when new chapter will come up. I will TRY to post one or two chapters during the week and maybe a few on the weekends if I can, if not I will post as often as I can. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: The Platform

Thank you to everyone that has read the first chapter of this story. I hope you liked it. I am sorry that it has taken me forever to get this new chapter up. RL got in my way and so did major writers block. I will try to update more regularly in the future.

I still do not have a beta for this story. If you want to be my beta just send me a message.

I hope you like this next chapter, it is a little shorter than the first, but the chapters will get longer throughout the story.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did that would be amazing.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Platform

(Rose's Point of View)

We arrived at platform 9 ¾ with no problems, but then again the only thing we had to worry about was one of us getting splinched during apparition. I hurried to place my things on the train and then walked back to my mom as we waited for the rest of our "family" to show up. I couldn't wait to see Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny again, as well as their kids, James, Albus and little Lilly. James who is two years older than Albus who is the same age as me, and then Lilly who is two years younger than Albus and I.

"Al!" I yelled out when I saw the group, "Are you ready for our final year at Hogwarts?" I pondered as they walked up to the train to load their belongings.

As he was helping Lilly load her things on the train he responded, "Yeah I'm ready, although I will be sad to say good-bye when it is all over with."

"It's not so bad you guys," James came up behind us and said, "Just think about all the great memories you will have and remember you can always visit after you leave. Professor McGongall, told me just that as we were boarding the train after I finished school."

We stood around talking for a little bit longer, while I began panicking and running around looking for Scorp.

"Rose what's the deal? You look worried." My mother inquired as I walked back to the group after my search seemed worthless.

"I can't find Scorpius and the train leaves in just a few minutes. I looked everywhere, he promised he would meet me before we got on the train. What if something happened to them?"

Rose calm down and get a hold of yourself," my Aunt Ginny spoke from next to my mom. She and my mom had been talking about getting together while we were in school when I began my frantic search. "I am sure he is fine, they will be here any minute." She tried to reassure me.

Just then I spotted Scorp and his family arrive on the platform. "

Told ya." Aunt Ginny teased.

I ran up to Scorp as fast as possible. I was just lucky that he turned around when he did otherwise I would have probably just ran into his back and fallen on my butt. Scorp set his things down, then picked me up and spun me around while giving me the biggest death grip hug I have ever had.

"Rose, I missed you so much. I am so glad we get to spend the whole year together all the time." Scorpius confessed.

I was shocked. I wasn't sure if it was from the butterflies in my stomach that I get, just from seeing Scorp, or the shocking feeling I felt when he picked me up and spun me around, or just pure shock from that revelation. All I know is that I was so happy to hear him say that and all I could respond with was a simple me too. Having apparently lost the ability to talk for a brief moment.

Our parents just laughed at us. We briefly made pleasantries with all the adults before it was time to get on the train. James even promised to come visit after the first few weeks were over since those are the most difficult for all. After looking out the window one more time and saying farewell, Scorp and I headed to the head/prefect cart for our meeting, but not before promising Lilly and Al we would come sit with them as soon as we were done.

Finally we were off to Hogwarts, albeit for the last time. I looked to Scorp.

"Ready to go have fun?" He asked with a smile.

I beamed back at him, "As long as we are having fun together." I returned before we entered the cart for our meeting.

* * *

This story will start slow for the first few chapters and then pick up once the get a little ways into the final school year. Review and tell me what you think. I am open to suggestions if you have any. I will give you credit in the story if I use your ideas too. If you really liked the story favorite it so you will be the first to know when new chapter will come up. I will post as often as I can. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: The Train Ride

I am back with chapter 3! I usually won't be able to post two chapters this close to each other, but I had some free time and this chapter just came up out of nowhere. As you will see this is the first chapter where we will get views from other people and well as a general view. This is how it will be from here on out.

I still do not have a beta for this story. If you want to be my beta just send me a message.

I hope you like this next chapters thank you for all the views and favorites. It means a lot to me. Now on to the story

Oh and as always, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did that would be amazing!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Train Ride

(Rose's Point of View)

The meeting felt like it dragged on for ages. The prefects all kept trying to argue over who would patrol with who and what days. Finally Scorp and I had to put our foot down to tell them that we will decide and they will either respect it or we will ask for them to be removed. By the end of the meeting everyone seemed to be okay with who they were paired with and the days of their patrol. We asked if there was anything else that needed to be addressed before we parted ways. When no one spoke up we told them to go off and if they had patrol on the train to hop to it.

Scorp and I took this time to quickly change into our robes so we didn't have to fight the lines to do it later, before heading to find our group of friends. As we made it to the cart we couldn't help but smile at the site. It seemed that everyone was tired and there for asleep. Al was cuddling his girlfriend of two years, Sable Webcaster, Lilly was taking up half of the other seat on the other side cuddling her kitten Jasmin along with Lilly's friend, Jake Seymore leaning against the wall sleep as well. Deciding it was best not to wake the sleeping group just yet, Scorp and I decided to walk back down to our head/prefect cart and relax there until we needed to wake the sleeping beauties for arrival.

"Did you have a good summer Rose?" Scorp questioned as we sat back down in the cart.

"Yeah it was pretty good. Mum and I spent some time traveling when she wasn't working. I even got to spend some time with my grandparents for what feels like the first time in years. What about you? Did you have a good holiday Scorp?"

"It was great! We traveled to Brazil and stayed there for a few weeks. It was partly due to dad needing to talk business with some of his guys that are out there, but we decided to make it a family trip and have fun while there." We talked some more about what we did over the summer and what are hopes for the new school year were.

As he was talking I realized that I had really missed him, everything about him, his laugh, his smile, and the way we can easily talk to each other and act if no one else is in the room. I realized at that moment that I had indeed fallen hard for my best friend, and not just in the form of liking him, oh no I had fallen in love with him. "Oh stop it Rose, you know he likes someone else, he even said he has his heart set on this girl he has known for years. There is no way it is you, yeah you have known him for a long time but there are way more attractive girls than you."

(General View)

Rose tried to listen to Scorp, but she just couldn't. She realized it was going to be hard this year, having to share a room with him and being in love with him while he is in love with someone else. There was no point in denying it any more Rose Granger, daughter of Hermione Granger had fallen in love with her best friend Scorpius Malfoy. She needed to talk to Lilly and Sable about this and fast.

"Hey Scorp, I think we are getting close to the school we better go wake the others, if they haven't already woke up that is."

So they walked in silence on the way to their cart. As soon as they arrived they saw that the others were awake and already changed so they sat and talked with them. The whole time Lilly and Sable kept shooting Rose looks trying to figure out what was wrong. Rose simply gave them a look saying girl talk after the feast. They got it and we went back to talking with the guys like nothing was wrong. The guys were talking Quiditich and neither Lilly Sable, nor Rose really cared but listened anyways. Seeing them get so excited made them laugh.

The kids talked the rest of the ride and even the carriage ride up to the castle. It was so good to be able to relax. For the time being Rose had forgotten all about her dilemma with a certain best friend, deciding she would deal with it after the girl talk. She sat silently hoping that the girls would be able to help her get over him or at least get through this a lot easier.

(Scorp's View)

I was sitting there somewhat listening to the guys talk about Quiditich, all the while thinking about Rose. I had missed her so much over the summer. Yeah we sent letters, but it wasn't the same as seeing her all the time. I had admitted to myself last year that I had fallen head over heels in love with her. Had I told her yet? No! Was I going to? That was the plan. However being a boy I thought describing her to herself would get her to see that she was the one I was talking about. Boy did that back fire. For a moment a flash of pain crossed over her face, but then it was gone with in a second I thought I had imagined it. That is until the train ride when I saw that look again as it looked like she was deep in thought. I wonder if she was thinking about me.

"I can't stand not being with her. Tonight after the feast and after her girl talk I am going to tell her exactly how I feel. I just hope she feels the same way too."

(General View)

Scorp and Rose had no idea how each other felt about the other, but that was all about to change…

* * *

What's gonna happen? Just wait until the next chapter to find out. I don't plan to get them together just yet, but we will have to see. Review and tell me what you think. I am open to suggestions if you have any. I will give you credit in the story if I use your ideas too. If you really liked the story favorite it so you will be the first to know when new chapter will come up. I will post as often as I can. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: Great Hall, Dinner, Head Dorm

Welcome to the next chapter. I know you have all been waiting patiently and I really appreciate that. I know it has been quite a while, but rl and writers block got in the way big time. I had planned to have this up over the weekend, but got busy.

I hope you like this, I know it is slow paced, but we have a brief Scorp/Rose moment with more to come in the next few chapters.

I still don't have a beta so if you are interested let me know.

As always I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 4: Great Hall, Dinner, and Heading to the Dorm

(General View)

The students filled into the great hall excited about the sorting and what was to come this year. Rose and Scorp took their seats at the Gryffindor table with Lilly, Sable, and Al while the waited for the first years to come in and be sorted.

"I cannot believe they have not changed the celling in here. It is always the same thing every year. You think they would want to change it up and add some class." Al pondered while waiting for the other students to arrive. The others just looked over at him and laughed.

"Al, only you would think about that. However my mom said that the celling looked the same way when she was in school and that it has been a tradition since the school opened." Rose replied after they had stopped laughing. They all took a look at the beautiful starry night celling that was above them as they thought about their own things.

After what seemed like an eternity Rose questioned to no one in particular, "The stars, aren't they just so beautiful the way they twinkle in the pitch black night sky?"

Before he realized what he was saying Scorp replied, "They are Rose, but they are not as beautiful as you are." This caused Rose to blush but before she or anyone else could say anything, they were interrupted by the knocking of the headmistress' cup, signaling that the sorting and the feast was about to begin.

"YAY FOOD," Al practically screamed.

Everyone in the entire hall busted into laughter before the headmistress, Professor McGonagall started in with the rules. After the first years were sorted and all the rules were given, the fest began.

"This feast gets better and better with each year. It is such a shame that this will be the last first night feast we will have", Al stated while gobbling down his food.

Normally Rose would scold him for talking with his mouth full and therefore spitting out food all over everyone, but she was too busy pondering thoughts of a certain blonde boy, that she didn't care about what was going on around her.

"A penny for your thoughts, dear sweet Rose?" Scorp pondered as she stared off into space.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about how we are going to have great year!" Rose quickly responded to throw off suspension.

As the feast ended the students attention turned back to the teacher table when the headmistress once again tapped on her glass to signal the need for the student's attention.

"Before you go off for the night to your dorms I would like to announce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. This is the first time in a very long time that both have come from the same house. Please join me in congratulating Ms. Rose Granger and Mr. Scorpius Malfoy."

The students began to jump for joy and clap for the two students, especially their best friends. "Now prefects please escort the first years out first to the dorms, the rest of you will hold back for a few moments as I want to give you your time tables tonight except for you Rose and Scorp. Tomorrow first years, prefects, and you two, the head students, after breakfast you will receive your time tables then be able to head to your first lesson."

As the prefects left with the first years, the rest of the student sat around waiting for their time tables. Once all the time tables were give, the students headed to their respective house dorms, with the exception of Rose and Scorp. They were escorted by Professor McGonagall to the head tower where they were sure to be spending a lot of time there with friends over the course of the year.

As if she was reading their minds, Professor McGonagall stated, "While yes this will be your home for the year, I am sure your friends will want to come spend time with you as well. I have no problem with this as long as things stay school appropriate between all students and you still interact with other students. After all as the heads you need to promote house unity and there for will in a sense no longer belong to the noble house of Gryffindor."

"We understand and we won't let you down." The two students chorused as they walked into the dorm to prepare for their friends who were to surly come over soon. Putting the girls closer to their girl talk and then giving Scorp the chance to finally tell Rose his true feelings for her.

"I just hope she feels the same way." Little did he know Rose was thinking the same way. "I have to know if he feels the same way. If not then okay I will be able to move on, if he does that will be the greatest day of my life."

* * *

We are finally going to see more between Rose and Scorp as well as their friends in the nest few chapters. I know it is slow paced, but I promise it will get better once they finally get together. As always review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the story. I will credit them to you. :) Have fun and geek on.


	5. Chapter 5: Head Dorm,Girl Talk,Feelings

We are back with the next chapter. I can't believe how fast this one came together. I love it when I get inspiration out of no where. I can get more chapters out.

Sadly things might slow down soon, because I am starting a new semester in college and it is going to be pretty tough. I will post as often as I can though.

I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

Now on to the next chapter.

As always I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, well then it would be different, but a good different.

* * *

Chapter 5: Head Dorm, Girl Talk, Feelings

(General View)

As the two were left alone to get settled, they realized they had not yet taken in their surroundings completely. As they began to look around they were in awe as to what they saw. They realized were standing at the South side and looking directly ahead of them, there was a beautiful crimson red curtain sitting over a set of glass doors that lead out to a small balcony where they students could sit and watch as people roamed about. On the right side of the room was the common area where the couches and chairs are sitting in front of a giant fireplace. To the left side of them there was a small kitchenette area, perfect for the students to house snacks instead of having to go to the schools kitchens to get them. Next to the kitchen there were three doors. One on the left, one center, and to the right of the wall. Scorp and Rose both looked at each other and instantly knew what they were.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bathroom with me," Rose sweetly said with a little blush creeping up on here.

Scorp just smiled at the blush, pretending not to notice it, "I don't think it will be a problem at all. Now let's go check out the rooms."

The students agreed that Rose would get the room on the left and Scorp would get the room on the right. Both rooms looked exactly the same with a simple four post bed with beautiful red and gold bedding, obviously so they can stay true to Gryffindor. There was also a simple closet that was the perfect size to house all of their clothing as well as shoes and bags. In each corner of the room there was a window that stretched from the celling to the floor with another set of crimson red curtains in front of them and a desk in between them. Which is perfect for writing letters and doing homework. After seeing that both rooms were the same they walked into the bathroom to see that there are two sinks, one by a door that lead into each room. There were also separate doors leading to the toilet and showers. Each student thankful for that and the privacy they would have. After what seeming felt like an eternity later there was a knock at the portrait, signaling that their friends had finally arrived.

When Albus, Sable, Lilly and Jake walked in to the Head Dorm they were in all of their surroundings. "Wow guys this amazing, I am so jealous of you." Albus said as he playfully hit Scorpius on the arm.

"Don't worry, you guys can come over practically anytime you want to." Rose reassured all of her friends.

The friends all sat and talked about anything and everything they had yet to talk about on the train and at dinner. After a while Sable and Lilly decided that now was the time to talk to Rose.

"Umm guys, us girls are going into Rose's room for a bit to have a girl talk. Don't have too much fun without us." Sable stated while the girls walked to Rose's room.

"Alright Rose spill, what is bugging you." Sable blurted out.

Rose didn't answer, instead she just began putting up spells. The others looked at her confused. "It's to keep the boys away. I put a silencing spell on the room so they can't hear us, and a spell on the door knob that will let us know if they touch it so they can't barge in." Rose stated simply.

While the others looked impressed, they knew she was stalling.

"While that is quite impressive Rose, stop stalling and just answer the question." Lilly opted to say.

"What about you Lilly, what the story between you and Jake?" Rose countered.

"Well, we can talk about that another time, right now let us talk about you." Lilly interjected, knowing that eventually her friends were going to. Truth be told she wasn't sure at the moment where they stood.

"Okay!" It took Rose a moment to get the words out, "Guys I am in love…with Scorp."

She waited for them to speak and at first all they got were squeals of delight.

"It's about time girl,"

"We were wondering if you were ever going to admit that,"

They asked multiple questions. All of which Rose was easily able to answer, except one.

"Have you told him yet?" That one question she was dreading.

"No, and I don't know that I ever will," she replied willing the tears to not fall.

"What, why not?" Both of the girls asked.

At this point the tears had spilled out and there was no way Rose was going to be able to stop them. "Because he told me once before that he likes this perfect girl he has known for a very long time. There are lots of girls he has known for a long time and so I know it is one of them and not me."

Little did Rose know at that exact moment Scorp was talking to the boys almost about the exact same thing.

"Scorp man you have got to tell her, and actually tell her before someone else sweeps her away."

"I know and I will tell her!"

* * *

There we have it. They have finally admitted their feelings for one another to their friends. The question is, how long will it take for them to admit it to each other. Only time will tell. I already have the next few chapters in my mind I just have to get them written out. Be on the look out for them soon.

As always review and favorite/follow if you haven't done so already.

Have fun and geek on.


	6. Chapter 6: Closer and OMG

And we are back with chapter 6! I know it has been forever, but I have just been so busy that I forgot to post this. I hope you enjoy this!

As always I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did!

Now on to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Closer and OMG

(General View)

After about an hour of separate talking, the girls decided it was time to rejoin the boys and then head off for the night.

"Rose, just tell him how you feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, which we doubt with the way we always see him look at you, at least you will feel better and be able to move on if need be." Sable, always the clever one of the group, told her.

"Your right! I know I can do this."

Rose and Scorp stood in the portrait way waving to their friends as they hurried to the Gryffindor dorms before getting in trouble for being out of bed too late. As their friends turned out of their view the two students walked back into their room, neither knowing how to start of the conversation that they both wanted to discuss so badly. They stood quietly for a moment before both students finally decided that they needed to get away and think.

"Hey Scorp, I'm going to head on to bed. I'm rather tired and I know tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Yeah I agree with that. Good night sweet Rose!" Scorp replied casually as they walked into their dorms.

"Good night my love!" Rose whispered back behind closed doors. What she didn't know was that Scorp was at the other side of her door willing himself to tell her the truth, but couldn't bring himself to.

"I can't tell her now she will know I heard her say it and then think I am just trying to make her see/hear what she wants. No I will give her a few days, maybe this week and then when the time is right I will tell her how I feel" Scorp thought to himself as he walked to his room to get ready for the first day of classes.

The next morning both students were found out of bed and in their common room before the sun had barley even started to peak over the horizon. The students couldn't wait to get going and see who the new DADA professor was. The night before the headmistress made an announcement that there would be two new teachers this year. One being former student Hannah (Abbott) Longbottom as the new Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor, and then another new teacher who would come as a surprise to all the students tomorrow at breakfast, who would be the new DADA professor.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Scorp walk up beside her. "I bet you anything then new DADA teacher is someone that was/is famous, and that is why they didn't want us to know last night. No one would have gotten sleep and we would all be zombies today."

Rose jumped at his voice and laughed at him. She always thought it was crazy how he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and she liked it.

The two students then walked to the Great Hall for their first breakfast of the New Year. Playfully bumping each other as they walked. Both of them feeling sparks as they touched, but too afraid to admit their feelings just yet, for fear of how the other felt.

The walk to the Great Hall while short was fun for them all the same. As they walked to their friends at the Gryffindor table, they noticed something strange on the platform. The table was stretch farther down to the right than usual with two additional seats. Rose and Scorp looked around so see what was going on when the Headmistress came up.

"Ah here you two are. I was just about to come to your room to get you. Anyways, as you know we are trying out some new things this year and as you in a sense no longer belong to Gryffindor house, I decided that you two needed some place special to sit. Therefore you will now sit at the teacher table on my right hand side." As professor McGonagall was saying this the students that were around her were in shock by the person who had just walked in.

Rose, Scorp and Professor McGonagall noticed that as more students filed into the Great Hall more and more became shocked at the sight of the table. Thinking that it was about the fact that it was stretched out more. The Headmistress was about to explain why when all of a sudden Rose squealed out a loud and exciting OMG before promptly running to the table.

For you would too if you looked up to find that one of your new teachers was one of your best friends parent and your uncle, HARRY POTTER.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Harry Potter will play an important role in the time travel and he is the reason James will show up again a little later. We are almost to the good part!

As always review and favorite/follow!

Have fun and geek on!


	7. Chapter 7: Class and New Faces

Here we go chapter 7!I think this is the longest chapter so far and they should stay around this length from here on out. I really think you will like this one as we introduce another character that will play an important part in the rest of the story.

Thank you to all of you that have reviewed, and favorited this story. It means a lot to me.

As always I do not own Harry Potter. If I did well Harry would be more like he is in my story and Draco wouldn't have been so bad. He might have even gotten with Hermione.

Anyways on to the story

* * *

Chapter 7: Class and New Faces

(General View)

"Uncle Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Surprise Rosie, I am the new DADA. I wanted to tell you before you all left to get on the train, but I was told I could not tell anyone. Even the boys were sworn to secrecy until today." Harry casually responded to the young girl as others began to come up and great him.

"Well that is so not far. I cannot believe Albus kept this big of a secret from me."

"Rose come one we need to get seated, we can talk with your Uncle later after class. After all we have his class first thing after breakfast." Scorp said gently as he grabbed Rose's hand to guide her away to their seats at the other side of the table.

As they were walking the short distance, both of the students noticed a spark run through their bodies as they were in such close contact. Both thinking that it was nothing to get worked up about for neither one of them knew that the other was head over heels with the other. A fact that both of them wanted to change.

Breakfast was interesting as everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats excitedly awaiting their first day of classes. Well those who had class today with the famous Harry Potter or with Professor Longbottom as everyone wanted to see if she had the same style of teaching as her husband and Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom. All students talking casually about what they think is going to happen in the classes today. Even Scorp and Rose were lost in thought. They both agreed that they should eat quickly so they could get to the class first and get good seats. As it was they were the first to arrive at the doors of the DADA class, even beating their Professor. The two students decided to sit and just talk about anything and everything.

The two were openly flirting and anyone that walked by could see very clearly that they two of them belonged with each other. It was just a matter of time before they would finally make a move. Both of them oblivious to everyone around them. Just lost in their own little world without a care in the world. Other students began walking up to the classroom waiting Professor Potter to open the doors and let the lesson begin. Among those waiting to get in was Zachary Flint of Hufflepuff and boy did he have a look of disgust on his face at the sight of the Head Boy and Girl.

"Wow Zach, if we didn't know any better we would say you are jealous of Scorp and Rose's friendship. Wait perhaps not jealous, but angry about it" Albus teased the boy as he and Sable walked to join the rest of the class.

"Al, did you guys make sure Lilly and Jake made it to class alright or were you just spying on them?" Rose interjected unknowingly stopping a fight that was about to break about between the two boys had Al continued his teasing.

"What do you think Rose?" Sable replied, so to keep Al from embarrassing his little sister whom the two of them had caught kissing Jake. Al looked livid, but Sable reminded him that she is growing up and she would be ok. So after a quick run to make out in a broom closet he was better and ready to tackle the day.

"I think I'll find out later."

At that same moment, Professor Potter (wow that will take time to get used to) came out and hurried the students into the classroom. Zachary hung back a little bit and you could see the gears turning in his head.

"Father will not be pleased that a childhood friend of his child is in love with that Mudblood's child. I must do something about this and stop this from happening. Otherwise father's marriage proposal of Sally to Scorp will never be able to happen." Zach began to mutter to himself as a plan began to form in his mind on how he could stop Rose and Scorp from getting together.

Walking into the classroom he came across the laughter of all the students and how they all got along. He did not pay attention to the class much so unlike the others he did not dive right in a lean how to produce a Patronus Charm with excellence. No he was too busy coming up with his plan to stop the young lovers. When it was his turn to produce the charm he couldn't even get it to last for more than a second, causing Professor Potter to deduct points from Hufflepuff because it was clear that Zach was not paying attention. He did not care nor did he care about the essay that was assigned to those that could not execute the Patronus for a minute or longer. He had his plan in mind. It was simple, that night a dinner he would get some Slytherin girl to go hang all over Scorpius and kiss him right in front of Rose. That would send her running and he would make sure she would run into his arms. Then he would execute the next part of his plan.

As the bell for class to end rang, he was the first to run out of the class. Eager to find a girl that would be happy to help him out. After all, most all of the Slytherin's think house unity is stupid and it should go away, so what better place to start than breaking down the heads.

"Those two won't know what hit them, by Christmas this school will fall apart and Father will finally be happy with me." Zach ranted to himself as he walked away. Little did he know there was someone hiding behind the tapestry he was passing and heard everything.

"I must warn father and the others. Things could get very ugly very fast."

* * *

Well there you have it. Our bad guy has finally come to light. I wonder how his plan will go. Oh and who is this mystery guy at the end you ask. I guess you will just have to wait and see, I have it sorta in my mind, just have to work out some kinks and get it written. He will come to light either the next chapter or the one after that. Hopefully I will get them up soon.

In the mean time I would love it if you would review and favorite/follow this story if you haven't already.

Have fun and geek on!


	8. Chapter 8: WHAT!

Hey guys I'm back with the next 4 chapters! I am so sorry that it took me so long to get them up. I've had the written for a while now, but I have been so busy irl that I just haven't had the chance to post them yet.

I hope you enjoy them.

As always I do not own Harry Potter...but if I did, It would have been different.

* * *

Chapter 8: WHAT!

"Professor Potter, are you in here?" James Potter yelled out as he raced into the DADA class.

Harry turned around at the sound of his name by a voice that was so familiar. "James? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be starting your new job and why didn't you call me dad?"

James laughed a little at the obvious forgetfulness of his father. "To answer your first question, dad, this is where my new job is. Don't you remember I am going to be an apprentice to Professor Flitwick and become a master of charms? As for your second question, I didn't want to come running in and just yell dad and it not be you and some random person looks at me funny."

"That makes a lot of sense son, and your right I have no idea how I had forgotten that you were starting your apprenticeship today. On the plus side I am so happy to see you son." Came Harry's reply as he threw his arms around his son.

"I'm happy to see you to dad, but we have a problem. I overheard one of your students, Zach Flint, talking to himself as he was leaving your class, and let's just say I think we have a problem on our hands"

So James told his father everything he had heard the young boy say to himself just a little while ago. The whole time it took all of Harry's strength to not act rashly and go looking for this kid.

"Do you think there is something really evil going on dad? Why else would this kid be so bent on making sure that Rose and Scorp don't get together, which in my opinion needs to happen soon, those two are crazy for each other if only they could see it."

"James I don't know, but we should watch out tonight at dinner just in case. Maybe we should pretend like we do not know what is going on and let Zach try and go through with his plan. If Scorp really cares for Rose like we all know he does, he won't do anything. Now that is not to say that they Slytherin girl won't try anything, but hopefully if Rose sees anything she will know it was the girl and not Scorp. However we will intervene by making sure she runs to one of us or Al, Lilly, or Sable before she runs to the arms of Zach."

"I hope this works dad, and I hope we don't have any real danger to worry about. Hopefully it is just some jealous little boy sad because he can't get the girl he wanted."

* * *

Meanwhile Zach went looking for his girl. It took a little while, but he finally managed to find a younger Slytherin girl who was more than happy to help him. It also helped that this girl just happened to have a huge crush on Scorp and has been trying to get his attention for the last two years.

"Of course I will help you Zach, isn't that what friends are for." They young Slytherin, Jessica Greengrass, said. "After all both of my aunts tried and failed to get his father Draco, so I want to show them up by getting is son."

Little did she know that Zach had no intention of letting her keep Scorp to herself, but he just didn't want to tell her that little bit of information yet. He would have to figure out a way later to get Scorp away from this girl, but for now he needed her so he just smiled and nodded. Then they dove into what they were going to do at dinner tonight to execute his plan.

"Vengeance is a dish best served cold"

* * *

Before too long it was dinner time and there were four people on edge. Zach and Jessica who were waiting for the right time to execute their plan, and Harry and James who were watching fervently in hopes that everything would go well and nothing that this Zach kid could come up with would ever tear Rose and Scorp apart

Scorp walked into the Great Hall alone. Rose had gone to the library stating she wanted to get a book first and would meet with him shortly. Zach seeing this sent Jessica to carry out the plan, telling her to flirt first and he would give her the cue as soon as Rose walked in for her to kiss Scorp.

"Hi Scorp, how are you doing this evening?" Jessica asked it what one could only assume was a voice meant to be flirty.

"Hello Jessica, I am well." Was all Scorp replied before turning away and back to his conversation with his friends and eating is dinner. Clearly ignoring the fact that she was trying to be flirty.

Jessica realized that her advances were not going to work and turned to look at Zach for help. He shook his head saying wait for Rose. So Jessica again tried in vain to flirt with Scorp. She then looked to Zach again who gave the signal which clearly meant, Rose is here hurry and kiss him.

"Scorp, I need to tell you something. Please turn around and look at me." Jessica pleaded, hoping he would turn around and look before Rose got to close to truly see what was going on.

"Jessica what—" Scorp tried to get out, but before he could finish that sentence Jessica basically pounced on Scorp and kissed him with all her might.

Rose saw the whole thing and she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, thrown to the ground and stomped on by the one person she loved with her whole heart. Scorp, once he had finally managed to push Jessica off of her, tried to call after Rose and explain. However Rose wanted to hear none of it. She simple looked at him with tear stained eyes and then ran away.

At that moment James and Harry looked at each other and James knew he had to get to her first, so he ran as fast as he could knocking Zach out of the way so he could get to her first. While Harry went to Scorp and pulled him aside.

"Scorp let James talk to her first and see if he can get her to calm down so she will listen to you and talk to you. We all saw what went down and we know the truth, but she does not. If you try and talk to her now while she is in this state it is likely to back fire." Harry tried to console to young boy.

"Professor Potter, I hope your right." Was all Scorp could muster before sitting down with his head in his hands wondering how he was going to fix it.

* * *

Will Scorp be able to fix the mess that Zach and Jessica created? Will Rose ever forgive him? Read on to see.

Have fun and geek on.


	9. Chapter 9: Together At Last

Here is the next chapter I promised: Two more to go

So here it is. They are finally going to get together in this chapter! I'm super excited. Oh and thank you to all of you that have stuck with me on this journey.

Sadly as always I do not own Harry Potter...*Sobs in corner*

* * *

Chapter 9: Together At Last

"Rose? Rose where are you?" James called out to you young girl. He had to get to her before Zach did otherwise this would all be for not.

"Go away I don't want to talk to anyone." Rose whimpered in a soft and quiet voice. All of a sudden she realized that she recognized that voice. It couldn't be him he should be at home. She thought before calling out to him again.

James is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Rosie listen to me. Everything will be ok I promise. Trust me when I say that Scorp did not kiss her back. That girl was just—"

But James was cut off by another voice. The voice of Zach coming around looking for her.

"Rose? Rose where are you? Are you okay?" Zach called out in what sounded like clearly fake concern for the young girl.

James answered for her, "Rose it's okay, everything will be ok. Let's just go back to the dorm and relax. I'm sure Scorp will come talk to you when he is ready."

Zach stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh boy this is not good. No matter I'll just wait a few days and then I will try again."

When Rose and James returned to the head's tower, Rose excused herself to her dorm stating she was tired, and did not want to talk to anyone so she was going to turn in for the night. James tried to convince her to stay and wait for Scorp, but Rose wouldn't listen. Deep down she was hurting so bad and didn't want to think about anything or anyone. She just wanted to cry, and that is exactly what she did.

* * *

The next morning Sable tried talking with Rose, but she just pushed it off like it was nothing.

"Rose you didn't see everything you only saw what she wanted you to see. Scorp didn't do anything and as a matter of fact he kept trying to push her off of him, but she wouldn't let go. As soon as he got her off he saw you and tried to run for you by Professor Potter stopped him and sent James after you. Saying something about not letting Zach get to you first or everything will be ruined. You have to believe me."

"Sable I can't believe I thought I was the girl he was always talking about. How could I have been so dumb than to forget about that Greengrass girl? She is just like her aunts, very pretty and everyone wants her. Oh and there is the fact that Scorp has known her practically forever." Rose vented out. "It doesn't matter it's over, I'm done chasing after someone who doesn't want me back. So please just drop it." Rose cried and then ran.

Everyone involved thought that after that day it would only take a few days for everything to turn around. Zach tried so hard to get Rose, who ignored him every chance she got. She didn't know why, but she knew he was more trouble than he was worth. Jessica again kept trying to get Scorp to no avail. James, Harry, and now even Sable, and Albus tried in vain to talk to both Rose and Scorp, separately of course, to get them to talk to the other. While Scorp decided to give Rose her space and wait until things calmed down.

The days turned to weeks which turned to months and it was a few weeks before the Christmas holidays before Rose and Scorp began to speak to each other again outside of speaking civilly due to their Head Duties. However before long they were back to the way things were before. They were so happy again, well almost happy, Rose still had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind and she knew she had to talk to Scorp about it, she just didn't know how.

"Rose we need to talk." Scorp suddenly blurted out in the middle of the Great Hall. However before he could say anything else, Jessica made her way over and once again tried her best to flirt with Scorp and get her way.

At this point Rose had seen enough and started to walk away. Scorp quickly told Jessica off before running after Rose and just barley catching her and quickly but gently grabbed her arm turning her around.

At this point Rose looked up at him in surprise and blushed. Butterflies began rushing through her stomach as what she could only describe as jolts of lighting ran through Scorp's hand to her arm. She wondered if he felt it to, but was too scared to find out. Finally, Scorp found his voice again. "Rose I swear that there is nothing going on with Jessica. I don't like her I only have eyes for one girl." Rose began to look defeated. Scorp finally realized why and decided that here and now he would declare his love for her.

"Rose," Scorp finally spoke, "Remember that girl I was telling you about? The one I have liked for a while and have known forever?"

"Yes?" Rose replied in a simple question form. She silently prayed he was going to say he was talking about her, but still did not completely get her hopes up.

"Well, I should have told you before, but…Rose your that girl. You are the girl I have liked and have fallen hard for. You are everything to me and I am so happy to have you in my life."

Tears were falling as she just stared at the boy, no wait man she had fallen so hard for. She was so glad he had picked her, but was in small state of shock at her dreams coming true. When she had finally processed it all, she pulled him forward and gave him the biggest bone crushing hug she could possibly give. Scorp hugged her back and all the while stroked her hair. When Rose finally found her voice she spoke the words he had been hoping to hear.

"Scorp, I have fallen head over heels for you. I was so scared you didn't like me in return that I wasn't going to say anything. Now that I know I will never let you go. You are mine forever more."

"Rose there is just one more thing I need to know." Scorp told her as he leaned in a little closer so their foreheads were touching.

"Yes, Scorp?" Rose replied, she had a good idea of what was coming, but wanted to hear it for herself so she knew it wasn't a dream.

"Rose Granger will you make me a very happy man…will you be my girlfriend?"

Instead of an answer, Rose simply looked up into Scorp's eyes again before bringing their lips closer and sealing the deal with a kiss. Each one putting as much emotion as possible into the kiss so the other would know their true feelings. The kiss was not rough, but passionate and romantic. Only being cut because the two lovers need for air.

"So I will take that as a yes, my dear sweet Rose?" Scorp questioned while once again looking into the chocolate brown eyes of the girl he had fallen hopelessly in love with. He knew he loved her, but he didn't want to say it just yet and scare her or make her think he was moving too fast. He wanted to wait for the right time where he knew she would say it back. He had a strong feeling it wouldn't be long and that she had fallen in love with him too, but again didn't want to rush. He was so lost in his thought he almost missed her reply to his question.

"Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes! I would be honored and love to be your girlfriend."

Neither had to say anything else instead opting to stay standing there, him holding here arm each lost in the other's eyes. Her in his silver gray orbs and him in her chocolate brown ones. Both blushing at the fact that it had taken so long to reveal their true feelings and that a simple touch said what both were afraid to.

"Um guys I hate to burst your bubble." Al pointed out, "but the whole Great Hall is looking at you guys. I think you might want to cut the PDA until later."

The two lovers blushed as they walked back to their table to finish dinner, both lost in the pure bliss of finally being united with their one true love.

* * *

Well there we go, now we can start getting to the time travel stuff...well after Rose and Scorp tell their parents. More on that in the next chapter.

Have fun and geek on


	10. Chapter 10: Plan B & How to Tell

The third chapter of the day.

Oh and before I forget I still need a beta if anyone is interested.

Let's see what happens next!

Of course I do not own Harry Potter...

* * *

Chapter 10: Plan B & How to Tell

Zach was having a bad day, he just witnessed his plan falling apart and the guy get the girl of his dreams (twisted, I know). Zach was not going to let the two of them stay together though. No he had already started concocting a new plan that he was sure would work.

"All I need is something to help me travel back in time, and not the time turner, and not the one that the famous Mudblood Hermione Granger used in school. No I need something better. Maybe if I can figure out what makes the timer turner work I can use that to make a potion or an even better time turner that will allow me to go further back in time. I should probably go back to when our parents had just finished fighting the war. Yes, that will work because everyone will be so sensitive that I am sure I can get them all to listen to me. I will just tell them that if they don't listen to me their future and even their children's futures will be ruined."

What Zach did not realize, was that he is messing up his own present and future lie by messing with that of his parents. However that is not going to stop him from trying. All he cares about is his own agenda and getting the little Mudblood (he calls her this affectionately) all to himself and getting Scorp with Sally. If he happens to ruin some lives past, present, and future, oh well as long as he gets what he wants.

My plan will be executed after the holidays, after all it will take some time to acquire the materials I need and set my plan in motion. After Christmas everyone will pay." Zach spoke aloud as he put his finishing touches on his plan he was writing before heading off to the rest of his classes.

* * *

Apart from the small mishap with Zach and Jessica, Scorpius and Rose's relationship as well as time a school was going great. Of course there were small fights, and arguments as with any relationship, but they were easily solved with quick kisses, hugs, and even fun pillow fights. Time had begun to fly by with all of the fun everyone was having before they knew it, Halloween and the first Hogsmede trip of the year (which had been when Scorp and Rose had their first date. Which of course was great, except for the fact that Zach and Jessica tried once again, of their own accords to ruin it. However Al, Sable, Lilly, Jake, and even James and Professor Potter, both of which were there to chaperone the students, watched over the young couple and thwarted any plans to ruin their days) had come and gone.

It was now the week before Christmas, and the students were all talking about what their plans were for the break. Rose and Scorp were also trying to decide how to tell their parents. They had not told them yet because they felt it was unfair to tell them in a letter. However they both did tell their parents that they had something important they wanted to tell them and that they were pretty sure they would be ecstatic with the news.

"Why don't you guys tell them as soon as you reach the platform? That way you can tell them right away and not have to worry about say having a fancy dinner and then breaking the news. Then you could spend a good bit of the break having yall's families having a fun dinner and not an awkward one wondering what the big news was." Professor Potter suggested to the students. The Professor had swung by the Heads Dorms to talk to Al, James, and Lilly about their own Christmas plans.

The Head Dorms had become a place for all of the friends to hang. Professor McGonagall loved it because it showed House Unity, something that needs to be at the forefront of the school, apart from the students academic abilities of course. Sable was in Ravenclaw although she always sat with the Gryffindor's, Al was in Slytherin and like Sable liked to sit with the Gryffindor's whenever possible. If the two of them where not found there, they were at either the Slytherin table or the Ravenclaw table off to themselves at the end. Oh and Jake who had become part of their group ever since he and Lilly officially announced that they were in fact dating and had been for a little while was in Hufflepuff and found that he spent a lot of time with the older kids. A lot of it was because they helped him, and Lilly with their homework and always watched out for them.

In the end the two love birds decided to just tell their parents as soon as they saw them on the platform. The students then spent the rest of their time that night studying for the midterms they would be taking that week.

* * *

The week flew by and now it was the night before the train ride home. Everyone was busy packing the necessary things they would need for their time away. All students were excited as could be to be able to head home and see their family members they have been missing. Rose and Scorp were excited too, for they could finally tell their parents. Although both of the students were a little worried that their parents, for whatever reason, would not approve of them. Both students have expressed their concerns with each other and their friends, as well as Professor Potter, whom just like their friends told them they had nothing to worry about.

That night the two love birds and their friends decided to have a sleep over in the Head Dorm. They decided to have a little party for having such a great first term. There was cake, drinks (nothing that would get them drunk), lots of food thanks to the house elves, and games and dancing. The students stayed up late and it was sometime in the early morning before everyone crashed out. The students transfigured the couch and chairs into 3 beds. Every couple took a bed and enjoyed the fact they could sleep in each other's arms.

Rose and Scorp were the last to fall asleep each just thinking about each other and whether now was the right time to say something so important. Scorp deciding that he just couldn't hold these feelings in anymore and he wanted to tell Rose, turned over to look her in the eyes.

"Rose darling?" He questioned.

"Yes Scorp?" Rose questioned back.

"I need to tell you something, it's nothing bad, in fact I am pretty sure it is a very good thing, and well I have felt this way for a while and I was just scared to tell you before, because I don't want to scare you away, but…" He trailed off making sure she was listening.

"But what Scorp? Whatever it is you can tell me love. I am listening"

That was all it took for Scorp to blurt out the three most magical words in the world. "Rose I love you. I have always loved you and I am positive I always will."

"Oh Scorp I love you too. I wanted to tell you that day in the Great Hall, but I didn't want to scare you away."

The two lovers spent the rest of the night in extreme bliss and excited for the holidays to come.

* * *

The next chapter will be Christmas and telling their parents.

Have fun and geek on.


	11. Chapter 11: Telling & Christmas

This is the last chapter I am posting today...I will get a new one up soon. I'm already half way done with it.

As usual I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 11: Telling & Christmas

The train ride back was very short and nerve-racking for Rose and Scorp. Even though everyone had insured them multiple times that everything would be okay, the two of them were still very nervous of telling them. However they decided in the end, that it doesn't really matter, they would both be of age soon and then it wouldn't really matter what they said.

Rose didn't know it, but Scorp already had a sweet plan in store for them after school. He has it planned on their one year anniversary. He has even already rope Al, Sable, Lilly, and Jake into helping him. As Scorp pondered on his plan the train pulled into the station. Deciding he would think more on it later, he turned to his sweet Rose, who had fallen asleep at some point, and gently woke her up.

"Rose sweetie, it is time wake up and face our parents. We are here." Scorp gently told her as she was stirring.

The two students then left their compartment and went to gather their things. They decided it was now or never. They finished gathering their things and walked hand and hand over to their little group. Their parents smiling as they saw the kids walking up.

"It's about time you two got together. I was beginning to wonder if the two of you were ever going to get together, your father, rest his soul, would be proud of you too." Hermione spoke as the two of them walked up.

"Mom, for real? You guys are okay with this? Mr. Malfoy you're okay with this?" The young girl asked. Truth be told she was a little scared that Mr. Malfoy would have a problem. Even though he did not have a problem with the fact that the two of them were friends, she was worried about what he would say if they were anything more.

"Rose dear, I have known for a little while now that you and Scorp would eventually get together. We really are happy for you. All of us are. Scorp you know your mom would be proud of you if she was still here" "I am hoping one day that you will become my daughter-in-law, because I know how special you are to him and how you would make a great addition to our family." Draco said all but the last part out loud. He whispered that only to Rose so only she could hear.

Scorp then turned to his dad as Rose turned to her mom. Both kids then enveloping their parents into a huge hug. "Dad thanks so much, yours and Ms. Grangers blessings mean so much to the two of us."

"Now," Hermione began, "How do we spend Christmas?"

The seeing that they were the only ones on the platform, apart from the Potter's, Sable, and Jake, Rose, Scorp and the others all gave a knowing look. "As long as we get to spend a little time with each other, as well as lots of time with our parents we don't care what we do." Rose responded.

* * *

So for the next week during the break the kids all hung out during the day at either the Potter's or the Malfoy's houses for they have the biggest yards for the teens to hang out in, plus the have huge libraries and even an indoor pool (at the Malfoy's). The adults would also either come hang out at the houses, seeing as they all get along now or, they would go do their own things, leaving the kids to be responsible and have fun. If they were not hanging out at the houses which did not happen very often, they were out shopping for Christmas presents, or spending time with their own families.

It was now Christmas Eve and everyone, kids and parents alike were all at the Malfoy's house enjoying a fabulous party and enjoying each other's company. Christmas presents were tucked away safely for family to open the next day. Everyone decided since they have all in a sense become one big extended family to all enjoy Christmas together before breaking off to see in laws and grandparents with the promises of coming back for a big Christmas dinner that night.

"Are you kids enjoying the party?" Draco came to ask as he saw the group of friends standing around. They had all just got dancing a few dances, taking turns dancing with everyone in the group and now they are taking a break to get a quick drink.

"The party is amazing dad. You really out did yourself again." Scorp spoke.

"It truly is amazing. Thank you again for allowing us to come." Al chimed in.

"You kids are always welcome. Any friend of Scorp is allowed here no matter what. Heck you all even have your own rooms here now and you are all like family, so of course I would let yall come." Draco reassured the children before walking off assumedly back to his friends both old and new alike to continue having a great time.

The next morning one by one the teens awoke and started heading down to the drawing room where the Christmas presents would be handed out before the families split away for a little while to go see other families. As they arrived they were amazed at the sight before them. The drawing room had been set up like a winter wonder land with a gorgeous tree in the center where the presents all sat. Sat around the tree in a circle were chairs for everyone to sit in. The teens all found their seats and awaited the arrival of their parents. They didn't have to wait too long though, by the time all the teens had settled down all the parents had arrived.

"So how do we want to do this?" Harry asked to Draco, "It is your house so you get the say so."

"How about we go by families? Each family can hand out all the presents they got for members of the other families, saving what they got for their own family members until they are home alone with them. Does that sound fair?" Draco inquired of the others in the room. When everyone agreed, he continued, "Alright Scorp and I will go first. Scorp!"

It took a good two hours for all of the gifts to be given out. Everyone was pleased with their gifts. Most of the teens got each other a book (they all like to read), or something sweet from Honeydukes. Unless of course it was their boyfriend or girlfriend they were giving gifts to, then they gave them something a little more personal. Al and Sable gave each other matching items, Al got a pocket watch and Sable got a locket. Lilly got a diamond necklace, and Jake too got a pocket watch, but his was diamond incrusted so it would match Lilly's necklace. Rose and Scorp got a little different set of gifts.

"Rose there is one more present under the tree for you, go get it." Scorp leaned in and whispered to his girlfriend.

Rose walked over to find the most beautiful white rose under stasis. "Rose my love for you will last as long as this rose is living. Which unless you take it out of stasis, will be forever." Then Scorp turned on bended knee and held out a ring. "Rose this is not an engagement, it is a promise just like the rose that I will love you until the end of time and that when the time is right I will ask you to marry me." The ring was a simple white gold color with a rose diamond in the middle.

"Scorp I love them both and I will love you until the end of time." Rose replied as she gave him a chaste kiss before handing him his gift. His was a moving picture of the two of them on their first date. It had a caption that said "I will love and cherish you until the end of time and even beyond that."

The lovers shared another quick kiss before departing to spend some time with family. At dinner that night everyone talked about the fun they had that day and then fun they were looking forward to on New Year's Eve and then as they got back to school. Little did they all know the 6 friends and James were about to go on a journey they would never forget.

* * *

There we go, Christmas and telling their parents is done. Now for Zach's plan B to start taking place.

Have fun and geek on.


	12. Chapter 12: Plan Taking Action,He Is Who

Chapter 12: Plan Taking Action...He is Who

Hey guys...I am soooooooo sorry it has taking this long to post this chapter. RL got in my way for a while there. I am back now and the story is almost done. We only have three chapters left after this one. Thank you to all of you that have stuck with it this long. I love you guys so much.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...IF I DID THEN THINGS WOULD BE SO MUCH DIFFERENT.

* * *

The rest of the holidays flew by and before they knew it the 6 friends were back at school. They had hoped that Zach and Jessica would be over their little games, but as it was they were not. They had not even been back a week before Zach tried to corner Rose alone, but Scorp was always there around the corner to stop him. Jessica even tried to get to Scorp once in the Great Hall, Al and Sable where there to thwart her plan and keep her away. If Rose had caught here near Scorp she would have released a world of fury on her. The professors even went to great lengths keeping those two away by giving them detentions any time the tired anything and purposely holding them back after class giving the others a chance to get away.

After a month the teens and teachers alike thought that Zach and Jessica were done messing with them for good. However what they all did not know was that Zach had only stopped so he could start on his master plan. It would be another month before he could steal the time turner as he waited for his Polyjuice potion to finish, but once he had the time turner it would only be a matter of time before he could really put his plan into action and change everything. He just hoped this plan would not get messed up again, and therefore he went to great lengths to make sure no one followed him or knew what he was doing.

"Zach is it ready yet? I'm tired of being your lookout and not getting to join in on the fun." Jessica whined one evening.

"Tomorrow the potion will be complete and then the final master plan will be set into motion. Sorry that you will not be going with me Jessica, but I need someone to keep those brats busy while I steal the time turner and then with that, and the time potion, I can go back to when Rose and Scorp's parents became friends. Then I can change things to make sure Scorps's parents befriend my parents instead so then Rose will be mine and Scorp will be yours." Zach ranted

What Zach did not know was that over all this time they had spent together Jessica no longer wanted to be with Scorpious and only continued to do what she did for the sake of Zach whom she had fallen for. However she did not want to tell him anything because she did not want to make him mad, instead she decided that she needed help. She decided that Zach had gone mad and needed to be stopped before he did something so drastic that it could change more than just the outcome of their friendships. She decided that she needed to tell Rose and Scorp. She figured that they could stop him before he got out of hand.

* * *

The next day Rose and Scorp were talking an afternoon walk with Albus, Sable, Lilly and Jake on the grounds when Jessica came running up to them. Rose immediately tensed and Scorp wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to calm her down and let her know he isn't going anywhere. The others looked at Jessica with death glares wondering what on earth this girl was up to and that she was brave to be coming up to them.

"Hi guys. How are things?" Jessica asked as casually as she could. The next thing she knew questions and statements were flying at her so fast that she hardly hid time to process them.

"What do you want?"

"You have a lot of nerve coming up to us."

"Watch yourselves we know what she is capable of."

It took her a second before she finally replied, "Zach is going to do something super crazy and dangerous that can ruin everything you all know as love. He needs to be stopped."

"What are you talking about?"

"What?"

"This is crazy?"

"What is he going to do?"

"You're joking right?"

Jessica turned to the others, "I wish I was joking, but I'm not. Zach has figured out how to make a potion that works like a time turner and can send him back in time, the only thing is that this potion can send him back as far as he wants provided he made it correctly. He wants to go back to night after the final battle. That is the night where Rose's parents and Scorp's dad became friends. He wants to try and convince your dad Scorp to not befriend Ms. Granger and her soulmate. He is hoping that if he can do that then everything in the present time will change to how he wants it to be. You guys can be friends and then he can have Rose to himself to carry out a more evil plan of trying to destroy everything that is good. He was going to convince Rose that evil is better and with the daughter of one of the members of the Golden Trio by his side he figured he could not be stopped."

The others looked to her with looks of shock and pure hatred towards the young boy. They then all looked to each other with knowing looks in their eyes. He must be stopped at once they all agreed. Together the teens, including Jessica now that she was no longer seen as a threat, came up with a plan that they would carry out the next day.

"Jessica you have do whatever Zach wants you to do to us to stop us. He must not know that you are helping us. Once he thinks he is safe that is when we will chase after him and bust in to stop him." Scorp was telling her as they were making the plan. "If he has already started making the jump Rose, James Albus, and I will run after him to stop him. No offense to the rest of you, but the less that go the better and since this affects us the most we will go. James is going to help keep us safe and under control, right James."

"I will do my best, I'm not gonna lie though, I do want to knock the guy out for hurting you two like that. Yall are like family to me with Rose actually being my cousin and all…" James forgot that he wasn't supposed to mention that last part.

"James what do you mean I am your cousin? We are not related…are we?" Rose asked, they were getting off topic but this was important and she needed to know in case they went back in time.

"Rose, your dad was best friends with both your mom and my dad growing up. The third person in the Golden Trio. Rose your dad is, well was Ron Weasley."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... There you have it. Many of you have asked where Ron is in the story. I originally was not going to add him in and just have James tell Rose that he was her father but from what his dad had said, he left when Rose was young. As you can see that no long has happened. You will "see" Ron again in the next few chapters, but as far as what happened to him, well you will have to wait and see.

Thanks for reading. If you haven't done so already, favorite this story.

Have fun and read on.

C.E. Blade


	13. Chapter 13: Trying To Stop Zach

Chapter 13: Trying to Stop Zach

What a bombshell to have been left off with huh?

Well we are back with the next Chapter. No there is no mention of what happened to Ron in this chapter. You will have to wait until the next one to find out.

I have finished writing the story! The next two chapters will be up after this one. I am so sad it is over but so excited that I have finally gotten it finished.

Thanks for the views, reviews, and favorites. Now on to the story.

Wait...I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...BOO.

* * *

It has been two days since Jessica came to the gang and told them about Zach's evil plan. Two days since Rose had found out about who her father truly was. The very day she found out she sent a letter to her mother telling her she now knows the truth about who her father is. While she was hurt that her mother had never told her after all these years she understands it is hard and not made at her. Hermoine wrote her back apologizing for not telling her and promising her that when the school term is over she would tell her all the she wanted to know about Ron and the wonderful man that he was.

Rose was just coming from her room with fresh tears in her eyes when Scorp entered their shared dorm. Concern immediately shown on his face as he dropped his belongings and rushed to her.

"Rose, baby are you okay?" Rose just began to cry harder into his arms, her whole body shaking. Scorp then guided her over to the couch so he could comfort her properly. "Rose honey whatever it is, it will all be okay. I am here for you, I have you and I will never let you go. I will protect you forever." Scorp continued to tell her caring things while planting light kisses on her head until she calmed do.

Once Rose calmed she looked to the man she loved and one day hoped to marry. "Thank you so much. I am okay I just go this letter back from my mom about my dad and it just made me broken inside. I wish she had talked about him. It is so hard not knowing anything about him."

Rose and Scorp spent the next few minutes in silence, both thinking about the missing parents in their lives. For Scorp it was easier and harder at the same time. He was older, about 7, when his mother got sick and slipped away. So, he had memories of her and while that made it great for him to have something to remember her by it sucked that he would have no more. He vowed that he would make Rose feel better in some way. In that moment, he vowed he would spend the rest of his life making her feel better. This is the girl he is supposed to marry and would do whatever it takes to make her happy.

* * *

A week has now passed since Rose and Scorp talked. The very next day he owled both his father and her mother. His father to ask for the best ring he could find for Rose so he could propose and to her mother asking for her permission to marry her only daughter. Both letters were full of nothing but joy and how happy they were for them. In Draco's letter, he also sent a ring telling Scorp how it was his mother's ring and how she and Draco had always planned to pass it down to Scorp when he was ready. He was so excited, after scribbling a thank you and that he would make sure to continue the tradition, he ran down to the Great Hall where he knew Rose would be talking with her Uncle Harry. She had been talking with him a lot more lately about her late father, wanting to know all the she could and he was happy to tell her. Tonight, however he was keeping her busy while Scorp planned the perfect evening to propose to her with. Fate however had a different plan.

Zach had been watching the couple the last week and knew that the best time to execute his plan would be in the middle of Scorp's proposal. He felt it would be befitting. Jessica on the other hand did not want that to happen, so as soon as Zach told her tonight would be the night and to keep them busy, she had not issue running off to warn the others.

"Scorp!" Jessica yelled to him in the middle of the Entrance Hall.

"Jessica, what's up?" He responded casually. The rest of the school thought they were still fighting because of what she did and it worked for appearance sake.

"Tonight, is the night." That was all she had to say for Scorp to understand what was going on. Upset that his plans of proposing would have to be put on hold, he simply nodded that he understood and ran to get the others.

Ten minutes later they were outside of the girl's bathroom where Zach's plan was to take place. Everyone remembering their part started making a ruckus for Jessica.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Head Boy, Girl and their little friends. What brings you to this side of the school.?" Jessica fake teased.

"We are just making sure no one is up to no good around here. What are you doing here guarding this bathroom Jessica?" Rose responded.

"Oh…Umm, well you s-s-ee my friend is in there and she is sick. I'm waiting on Madam Pomfrey to come check on her." She replied lamely.

"Oh no why don't you let us help you take her to the Hospital Wing it would be much easier than having to wait for Madam Pomfrey." Sable, sweetly replied.

"No we will be just fine. We don't want to associate with the likes of you." Jessica fake spat back.

"Well as the Heads we must insist that you let us help you." It was Scorpius who spoke next with a wink.

The next thing that they all knew they heard an evil laughter coming from the bathroom. Zach had thought he had one and that Jessica was getting them to go away. All of a sudden, the 8, including Jessica burst into the room. Zach was opening a portal to take him back.

"You are too late. You will never stop me now. I will make it to where your parents never become friends by getting Draco to kill Ron long before my father ever did. This will cause your parents to hate each other and then I can finally have Rose to myself."

As Zach began to go through the portal the others looked to each other knowing what they had to do. They had to go after him and stop him from destroying their lives and the lives of those they over. Rose was scared, she knew she would get to meet her dad for the only time, she didn't know if she could do it.

"Guys you better hurry I do not know how long the portal will stay open so you have to be quick. Find him as quick as you can, He will have the potion to get everyone back home. Be sure to get it off him before he can use it and leave you stranded there." Jessica was telling Scorp, Rose, James, and Albus as the three boys were walking away. The portal began to close and Rose still had not moved.

"Come on. We've got to go now." Scorp said to Rose before he grabbed her and pulled her through the portal before it closed behind them.

"Now all we can do is hope and wait." Lilly said as she grabbed her boyfriend, Jake's hand the four that were left sat and waited for their friends and loved ones to return. Hoping they were safe.

* * *

Now they are off to go back in time. What will happen? Remember there is only two chapters left so read to find out. Review and Favorite please.

Have fun and geek/read on.

C.E. Blade


	14. Chapter 14: Past and Present Safe Again

Chapter 14: The Past and the Present Safe Again

Here we are with the next to the last chapter. So sad that this is ending. I hope you liked the last chapter. Now I will not waste anymore of your time.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...JUST THIS STORY IDEA.

* * *

The four of them landed in the past and quickly headed off in search of Zach. They knew they were Diagon Ally, but everything looked so different, that they were not exactly sure where they were. Unsure of what to do they decided to begin by looking for Harry, and Hermione. None of them were sure what Ron would look like, but they were sure they would find him with them and then they could keep him safe.

"I have a feeling Zach has gone to find Draco first, he will probably us a spell on him to do is bidding because at this point he had turned over a new leaf and had become good. We will have to get Harry and Hermione to help us stop him and Zach without him or anyone else getting hurt. Remember we have to stop Zach from also using the potion to get back so we can get back safe." Rose, with a new found since of confidence stated.

The four of them went off running around the Ally and within a short amount of time they found the three people they were looking for along with Ginny sitting around outside the ice cream parlor. It took all they had to run to them and hug them, especially Rose to Ron. Instead they decided to take a different approach. James took the lead just hoping and praying this would work.

"Hi, we haven't met and we don't have a lot of time. In short we four are from the future and we need your help. There is a student that is going to use Draco, we do not know how he will do it, to come and kill Ron. He is trying to ruin our and your future's all so he can get this young lady here to fall in love with him. We need your help to stop him and keep Draco from hurting Ron."

"Way to be subtle, James." Albus stated after James told them what was going on.

"Oh please if Draco was really going to hurt Ron he would have done so by now, but he is good so he would never do such a thing…Draco what are you doing?" Hermione was replying as Draco came out of the shop, wand drawn and pointed and Ron.

"Draco, stop now this isn't you, you would never hurt him you said so yourself." It was Harry's turn to talk to him.

"Would now be an inconvenient time for an I told you so?" Asked James. The others all glared at him. "Sorry." He said as he drew his wand and scanned the area looking for Zach.

"You children need to get out of here things could get ugly." Ron stated and Ginny agreed. They two had drawn their wands and leveled them at Draco. None of them planned to hurt Draco, but would if they had no choice.

"No! We will not leave you. I just found you I do not want to lose you again." Rose began to cry before realizing what she had said. Knowing she should say no more she pulled her wand and stunned Draco before scanning for Zach.

"Brilliant, young girl. Why didn't we think of that?" Hermione pondered. "Oh well that doesn't matter now, what matters is you getting that young boy that did this and returning home before any damage can be done"

It was too late for that, for at that moment Zach came forward and leveled his wand at all of them. He was so angry that these four for once again stopping his plan. He figured he would just kill the all right there and it would be done and over with. Ron saw that everyone he loved was about to be gone and these four kids that for some reason looked related to them would be gone if he didn't do something about it decided to jump in front of them as the killing curse was illuminating out of the tip if Zach's wand. Everyone went silent at that moment as Ron's cold body hit the ground. Harry, being who he was stunned and bound Zach with a body binding curse where he could do no more harm. The rest of them, children included cried over their fallen friend. Draco and Hermonie whom at that time were not that close, had become closer that day as he allowed her to cry on his should and apologized over and over again for what had happened.

No one blamed Draco for what had happened for Zach had come up from behind him and simply threw and curse at him to make him do his bidding without him even knowing. Draco however would continue to make it up to her and her family every day for the rest of his life.

"Kids you better get this one back. Find me as soon as you return and I will make sure he is give the proper punishment." Harry told the children.

"We will we promise." They all said before grabbing Zach and potion and getting back to their time.

Time had stood still in the future so when they returned it was as if they had just left. When they all arrived, the first thing they did was take Zach to Harry. He took over everything from there. Everyone was safe and everything was okay again.

The rest of the year had flown by and it was very peaceful. A few days after everything had happened they kids sat down with Harry and talked about what had happened. He explained that when he realized what year it was and that everything was falling into place just like the four kids had told them in the past, that he knew he had to take up the job and DADA and bring James with him. He had to make sure everything fell in place in insure that the present and future was safe for everyone. He also apologized for not telling any of them before. He was afraid no one would believe him if he told them. They all understood and left it at that. Before long it was time for them to leave. Rose, Scorp, Al and Sable for the last time. It was a sad time, but they were all happy to be going home. Rose would finally get to talk to her more about her father and Scorp would finally get to plan a proper proposal to Rose.

When Rose arrived home the first thing she and her mother did was hug and cry. After that they had a long talk about everything. Her mother hand always mentioned that he was a great and heroic man, but she had always thought that it was just another guy that died a year few years after the way not one of the "Golden Trio" that was tragically killed trying to protect her mother who had just fallen pregnant with Rose, Draco who had just found out his wife was also pregnant, Harry and Ginny whom had also just found out they were pregnant with their second child, and four young friends from the attack of some crazy kid. He was jealous of what the others had and wanted to go back in time to stop it. When Ron saw the killing curse being thrown their way, he jumped up and saved all four of them. Something they would never forget. It was then that it hit her mother that it was Rose and her friends that came to warn them and tried their best to help save Ron. A new round of tears come from both women. Tears because Ron was gone, because Rose did get to meet her day if only for a moment, and happy tears because Zach had since been sentenced to Azkaban with no chance of ever getting out.

Two days later Scorp had come over to spend some time with Rose. They were out back in the small garden. Scorp all of a sudden becoming nervous and fidgeting with his hands. Rose had noticed and began to wonder what was wrong.

"Scorp love is everything okay? You have been acting different ever since we came outside."

"Ahh…umm… well love that is because I am nervous." He then grabbed Rose and spun them quickly and apparated to the manor where a beautiful picnic was set up.

"Scorpius, it is beautiful. This is amazing, why be so nervous love." Rose had a million things going through her mind but what happened next she was not thinking of.

"Rose, I'm glad you love it and I love you."

"I love you to Scorpius..." Was all she got to say before she realized he was on one knee. She gasped in response.

"Rose, I really do love you. I have loved you since we met and became friends all those years ago. You are my and always will be my best friends and the love of my life. I love the adventures we go on and I would love it if you would go on the greatest adventure with me. Rose, baby will you marry me?"

Rose was shocked, she was so excited that she could not hardly speak. So all she could do was shake her head up and down and through herself at him.

"I take that as a yes then?" Scorp asked.

"Yes, Yes, Yes and million times yes. I love you Scorp."

"I love you too Rose."

The lovers kissed a most passionate kiss as they took in the fact that they were to be married soon. They then went to tell all their family that were in the Manor. Without a care in the world and knowing that they had saved everything they loved.

* * *

So sad about what happened to Ron, but so happy that they were able to stop Zach from changing the past. If you didn't notice, Ron was always supposed to die. It is what brought Hermione and Draco closer together and to become friends. The next chapter is a short Epilogue for you. Thank you for sticking with me these last two years.

Favorite and Review.

Have fun and geek/read on.

C.E. Blade


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

Chapter 15: Epilogue

This is it...the Epilogue. It is short, sweet and to the point. Just a little something sweet for my readers that have stuck with me for so long.

Hope you all like it.

For the last time...I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

* * *

It had been a year Rose, Scorp and their friends stopped Zach and his evil plan. Rose managed to meet her father although he had no idea who she was and she was forever grateful for the chance to meet him. As Rose was thinking back on that wild year there was a knock on her door.

"Rose dear are you ready?" Her Uncle Harry (wow that is weird for her to say), asked as he walked into her room?

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much for agreeing to do this for me."

"Rose dear I would do anything for you, you are family and I love you so much. That man waiting for you loves you very much to. Hold him close and never let him go. Your father, rest his soul, loves you and would be so proud of the woman you have become. I'm sure he is looking down on your smiling and cheering for his baby girl." Harry told her and he took in the view.

Standing in front of him was Rose in a beautiful floor length, pearl white wedding dress. It was nothing fancy, but it really did make her look like a princess out of a fairy tale. She paired the dress with her favorite necklace she got from Scorp for Christmas, along with a stunning pair of ice blue tear drop earrings from his father, and a simple small tiara in her hair that her mother had worn for her wedding. Today she was marring her best friend and she could not be more excited.

"It's time to go." Harry said as they walked out of the room at the Malfoy Manor down to the gardens where the wedding would be held.

Waiting for them was the rest of the bridal party. There was Sable as Rose's Maid of Honor and Albus and Scorp's Best Man and then Lilly and Jake. All the couples were happy and still together, Albus and Sable were due to get married in a few months' time having only just gotten engaged 6 months ago. Jake was going to propose to Lilly the next night seeing as they were just entering their final year at Hogwarts and were Head Boy and Head Girl and he wanted to assure Lilly that there was no one in the world for him but her. They were to have a wedding the following summer after they were to graduate. Everyone's parents in agreement with the plan.

The wedding was small, with only close friends and family attending. The entire Weasley clan was there, as well as the Potters, the Longbottoms, and Malfoys. It was a beautiful event that no one would ever forget and would cherish forever. The reception was amazing and after the couple shared their first dance as husband and wife it was time to leave.

"You two have fun and be safe. Your mother and I will be waiting with a full report when you two get back." Draco and told Rose as Hermione was talking to Scorp. "Rose I am really glad to have you be a part of this family. You are so special to not only Scorp but to the rest of us as well."

"Thank you, Scorp and I love you and thank you for everything. You too mom." Rose was saying as Scorp and her mom walked up.

"Rose Malfoy are you ready to go?" Scorp asked.

"While that will take time to get used to, yes I am ready to go. Good bye everyone and thank you for everything. We love you all so much!"

With that they rode off into the sunset to start their lives together as husband and wife, hoping more adventures will come their way. Knowing there would never be a change in time.

THE END…?

* * *

There you go...The very end of the story. I ended it in such a way that if I ever wanted to, I could continue the story with Rose and Scorpius raising a family and having their kids go to Hogwarts. Going on their own adventures and having more adventures or Rose and Scorp.

The last line means that there was never a change in the past that would affect their present and future.

For the last time Review and Favorite so "A Change in Time" Will forever be in your hearts.

Have fun and geek/read on

C.E. Blade


End file.
